


Outshine All the Stars

by Cartecka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: Alex formally introduces Maggie to KaraInspired by like five different people on tumblr, sorry I'm not giving real credit but I forget who you were...





	

Alex formally introduces Maggie to Kara a week after they start dating. It had been a bumpy road to get there, what with Maggie rejecting her when Alex kissed her the first time and then Alex dating someone from Catco that Kara set her up with. That had ended suddenly but amicably as they both realized that maybe they weren’t quite right for one another. Eventually, it had taken an alien almost killing Maggie for both of them to get their heads on straight and realize that life was short and there was no point waiting. 

They’d gone on three dates so far, but honestly, with the amount of cases that they end up working together it feels like they’re never apart and the longer it goes on the weirder Alex feels not having Kara actually meet her. She puts out the suggestion over a dead alien body.

“I think you should meet my sister.”

“What?” Maggie asks. 

“I said-”

“I know what you said, but I also have a dead salaak in front of me and is this really the time?”

“I suppose not. But really, it’s a yes or no question. Would you be okay with meeting Kara?”

Maggie wants to pretend that she’s too professional for this and that they shouldn’t mix their romantic life with business but Alex actually seems worried that she might say no. As cute as that little crinkle between her eyes is, Maggie doesn't want Alex to be upset for any longer than necessary. 

“Of course I’d be okay with that. Is she free on Friday night?”

Which is how she ends up standing outside of Kara’s apartment with Alex’s hand in hers. She would never admit it to anyone, but she’s nervous. She’s really, really nervous, because from what she knows about Kara, she’s the most important person in Alex’s life by a long shot. She’s been there for Alex through thick and thin and, like a proper older sister, Alex is incredibly protective of her. If Maggie knows Alex at all, there's no one's opinion she values more. Maggie isn't really sure what Alex would do if Kara disapproved.

“Relax,” Alex says. “She’ll love you. There’s only like two people on the entire planet that Kara doesn’t love.”

“I’ll do my best not to make it three,” Maggie mumbles before raising her hand to knock. 

Kara opens the door so quickly, Maggie wonders if she was standing on the other side  _ waiting _ for them.

“Hey guys, come on in. Dinner is almost ready just, like ten minutes. Do you want something to drink?”

For some reason, Maggie had expected Kara to be a smaller version of Alex. She was wrong. Kara doesn’t look anything like Alex and Maggie knows that they don’t share any genes but she’s still surprised. Alex is made of sharp angles where Kara is softer and smoother. Kara smiles easily and often, almost constantly, in fact. Whereas, it can be hard to coax anything more than a smirk out of Alex. Kara talks quickly and laughs easily. Alex is careful with her words and even more with her emotions. They are sun and moon to each other and, watching them interact, is an experience, because despite their differences, they work together perfectly. 

“So, Maggie,” Kara says as they sit down to dinner, “What are your intentions with my sister?”

It’s an awkward question, but Kara smiles as she says it so it feels a little like a joke. Except when Maggie really looks, she sees a dangerous glint to Kara’s eyes behind her glasses. 

“I like her a lot,” Maggie says. “She’s smart and beautiful and tough and I’d like to show her how much I care about her.”

Revealing all of her emotions at the dinner table wasn’t really what Maggie had planned for tonight but it’s worth it from the way Alex blushes and Kara’s expression softens.

"Well alright then," is all Kara says, before steering the conversation over to Alex and Maggie's work that day.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly and Maggie can’t help but fall in love with Kara just a little bit. It’s impossible not to because she’s so  _ nice _ and ernest and overall just a little ray of sunshine. She understands now why the affection in Alex’s voice is so strong every time she talks about the younger girl. It’s impossible not to adore Kara Danvers. 

Maggie offers to help clean up after dinner because even though everything went well, as far as she can tell, there’s no harm in being a little extra helpful to win over her girlfriend’s family. Just as they’re putting the last dish away, Alex excuses herself to go to the bathroom and Kara turns to face Maggie fully. 

Suddenly, Kara seems much taller and much stronger and Maggie finds herself taking a step back. 

“I’m really glad you came tonight,” she says, and the glint in her eye is back, “I know Alex really likes you and it was nice to finally meet you.”

“Uh, you too,” Maggie says and she finds herself, uncharacteristically stuttering.

“But,” Kara says and she puts her hand on Maggie’s shoulder in what would be a friendly gesture if Maggie weren’t suddenly worried her knees would buckle under the pressure. “I have to tell you, you know sister duty and all, that if you hurt her, if you do anything to her that she doesn’t deserve, I will literally throw you into space and let you rot.”

There’s no joking in her voice as she says it, as ridiculous as the statement is, so Maggie doesn’t laugh. Instead, she nods. Kara smiles at her one more time and then lets her go, before putting the last of the dishes away. Maggie takes a deep breath and tries to reorient herself because she thinks she was just threatened by the sweetest person she’s ever met. 

Luckily, Alex comes back before Maggie has to worry about being murdered by the human embodiment of sunshine. 

“Thank you for dinner, Kara. It was wonderful. We should do it again,” Alex says. 

“Of course,” Kara replies and her smile now is genuine and it’s hard for Maggie to believe that this was the same person who threatened her life approximately ten seconds earlier. 

When they’re back at her apartment, Alex turns to Maggie. 

“So, did Kara give you a shovel talk while I was in the bathroom?” she asks. 

“How did you know?”

“A) because I know my sister and she’s been wanting to do that since she learned what dating was and b) because you looked mildly shell shocked when I walked out. What did she say to you?”

“She threatened to throw me into space if I ever did anything to hurt you. Funny right?”

Maggie expects Alex to laugh or at least chuckle a little. Instead, she just looks pensive.

“Alex?”

“Yeah. Right. Funny. Kara is always saying funny stuff like that.”

It’s a lie. Maggie has been around criminals enough to be able to recognize one, she’s just not quite sure why Alex is lying to her right now.

“She can’t actually throw me into space,” Maggie says, laughing a little. 

This time, Alex laughs along with her and, if it's a little strained it must be because Alex is a little embarrassed by Kara.

“Of course not. Who do you think my sister is? Supergirl?”

Maggie shakes her head as she laughs again.

“She was a little scary tonight though. It’s crazy how she can go from puppy dog to scary wolf in a second flat,” Maggie says. 

“Yeah,” Alex says. “She can get a little intense when she cares about something. If you fuck up, not even Supergirl will save you.”

“Well then,” Maggie says, gripping Alex collar and pulling her close. “I better not fuck up then.”

Alex kisses her. As Maggie pulls Alex in closer she thinks, even without Kara’s warning, there’s nothing in the world that could make her mess this up. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you headcannoned overprotective Kara on tumblr and really want credit, you can message me on tumblr. @forgettotellme


End file.
